Love Don't Lie
by d-kronk
Summary: GC What happened in their past? GC WIP... Chapter 14 added.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Summary: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: I said time and time again I would never post another WIP... I lied. I'm posting one. This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Many thanks to Marianne, as always, for the wonderful beta... you work wonders with my often incorrect grammar. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed my little stories in the past, I know I don't say it much but I really appreciate it. The song is "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Frankie Valli

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

XXXXX

It was just another crime scene. Gil had been to many of them in the few years he had been a CSI, but this was his first case as a CSI level three. One hundred cases solved, and in record time, at least that is what he had been told. This wasn't his first murder case, not by far. But it was his first solo murder case.

Upon reaching the crime scene, Gil looked for the officer who had called for the CSI's presence to get an update before entering the building.

"Johnson." Grissom greeted. "What have we got here?"

"Grissom. I hear you got level three tonight. Congratulations. And this must be your lucky night."

"Lucky night? Someone was killed here Paul, I'd hardly call it anyone's lucky night."

"Yeah, but how many of us get to investigate a murder that takes place in a strip club and get to spend the evening getting paid talking to beautiful half naked women?" Paul replied with a smile.

"So… what do we have in there?" Grissom asked again, hoping to get back to the case at hand.

"Man found stabbed to death in his chair. We've still got some witnesses in there that we have to talk to, customers first and then the um, employees."

"Okay. I'm going to take a look at the crime scene. See what I've got to work with." Grissom let Paul know of his intentions. He returned to his Tahoe to gather his kit and went into the crime scene.

XXXXX

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off of you.

You'd be like Heaven to touch.

I wanna hold you so much.

XXXXX

Grissom entered the club and stood by the door taking in the scene before him. The club was surprisingly well lit, which he was sure was a rare occurrence for the establishment. Looking to his left, he saw the yellow tape that blocked the crime scene off from the witnesses. Noticing how close the tape was to the actual scene of the crime, Grissom made a note to touch base with the answering officers. They needed to block the scene farther out to avoid compromise. Turning his head forward, he saw the stage. It wasn't too high and appeared to have a good view of the entire club. He'd have to find out if any of the dancers saw anything. He then turned to his right. That's when he noticed her, his eyes just drifted directly to her. She didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the people in the club. Well her attire fit in, somewhat. She wasn't dressed as skimpily as the dancers or waitresses, but she didn't seem to be with any of the patrons either. She was standing off to the side of the club leaning against the back corner, apart from the rest of the crowd.

It wasn't the first time he had seen her, but the effect she had on him was still the same.

Dr. Robert Evans, or Bob as Gil had known him in college, had gone through doctorate studies with Gil and they had quickly become friends. It hadn't been planned, but they both ended up finding jobs in Vegas and were happy that they were able to continue their friendship. Bob had been asking Gil to give lectures on Forensic Entomology in his class since he started teaching.

They made eye contact from across the club and she glanced away, almost as if she was embarrassed to be caught in the establishment. Catherine Willows… he had made a point of asking Bob who she was after his lecture. He was drawn to her, but he knew he would never ask her out. And now here she was, crossing paths with him again. It was as if they were fated to meet.

He took two steps towards her and then stopped. He was here on a case. He needed to concentrate on the case, even if everything within him was telling him to go across the room. With a heavy heart, he turned and made his way to the crime scene. Maybe, if he hurried with the evidence collection, he could talk to her before the police had finished their questioning.

XXXXX

At long last love has arrived.

And I thank God I'm alive.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off you.

XXXXX

Reaching the police tape, Gil set his case down and looked at the scene before him. Still not believing the proximity of the tape to the body, Gil called to the officer guarding the scene.

"Wilkins!"

"What do you need Grissom?" The young officer replied from where he was standing.

"Next time you mark off a scene, I need at least twenty-five feet from the body. Half the evidence has probably been trampled and dragged out of here by now." Grissom told him and then turned, not waiting for an answer. He needed to start on this scene before Catherine left. Grabbing the camera from his bag, he started with the pictures. It looked like a simple stabbing, but Gil didn't want to assume anything. Circling the body, he made sure to get pictures from every angle and then focused in on the stab wounds and defense marks on the victims hands. Once he was finished taking pictures of the body, he started taking shots of the limited amount of space and possible evidence that was around the body. He turned back to his bag and took the opportunity to see if Catherine was still there.

Again the two made eye contact, only this time he was the first to turn away. He needed to concentrate on the case first, but he was having a hell of a time getting his mind to focus. Grabbing the fingerprint powder, he turned to start working on the evidence again. There was a knife in the chair next to the victim and it was assumed to be the murder weapon. Not wanting to risk transferring powder onto the victim Gil decided to wait until the coroner removed the body before dusting the knife.

"Wilkins! Get me an ETA on the coroner, I need this body out of here before I start the prints." Gil said as he stood and turned around. He looked back to where Catherine was again. She wasn't there. He started looking around, hoping she hadn't left yet. Noticing that the crowd size hadn't gotten any smaller, he began looking harder; she had to still be here.

"Dr. Grissom!"

Gil turned at the sound of his name; he didn't know the voice of the unidentified female but he knew who he wanted the voice to belong to. There she was, being held back by Wilkins. Gil walked over to Wilkins and the woman he had been fantasizing about for seventeen days.

"It's all right Wilkins. Can you find out about the coroner for me?" Gil again asked the officer and waited for him to leave before looking more closely at Catherine. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, from her flawless skin to her soft red hair.

XXXXX

Pardon the way that I stare.

There's nothing else to compare.

The sight of you leaves me weak.

There are no words left to speak.

But if you feel like I feel.

Please let me know that it's real.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off you.

XXXXX

"Hello, Dr. Grissom. I'm sure you don't remember me but I was at the guest lecture you gave in Dr. Evan's class a few weeks ago." Catherine said as she started to introduce herself.

"I remember you, Catherine. Please call me Gil. I rarely go by Dr. Grissom." He replied with a smile, extending his hand in greeting.

The two shook hands and both could feel the electricity that erupted at the initial contact.

Catherine was a bit shocked by this. "Gil? How did you know my name?"

Realizing his mistake, Gil blushed a little. "Um, well…" he stammered a little. "I asked Bob about you after the lecture." He said softly. "I…I'm sorry. I'm really not good with people, I should be getting back to my crime scene…"

"Gil. It's all right." Catherine interrupted him. She was used to men asking about her, but generally the men weren't nearly as educated as Gil. The men that she knew were, well, they were the types that would be at places like this. "So, um, I really enjoyed your speech the other day. Your work sounds interesting."

"Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. That was the first speech I've given in a long time; I can't tell you how nervous I was about it." Gil replied shyly. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was talking to him.

"Are you here by yourself tonight? I mean, well, I would think that there would be another CSI here with you. Didn't you say that CSI two's rarely got to go on cases my themselves, especially a murder?"

"I can't believe you remembered that. I thought the class was sleeping during my speech." The shock was hard for Gil to keep off of his face.

"Didn't I just tell you that I enjoyed your speech? I wasn't just being polite, I did enjoy it and paid attention."

He wasn't sure exactly who he should thank for his good fortunes but he was glad that fate had just smiled down on him. "Actually I was promoted to CSI three yesterday. This is my first solo case, at least for the time being. I'm sure another investigator will join me once they close their case."

"I should probably go and let you get back to work. I'm sure that you have a lot to do." Catherine informed him and then reluctantly turned to head back to the line of potential witnesses.

She had only taken two steps when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned back and felt mesmerized by the look in his eyes.

"I really enjoyed talking to you. If you're going to be around later I'd love to talk to you some more. Maybe we can go out for coffee or something? I shouldn't be here too much longer. Once the coroner comes I've just got a few more things to collect."

"I can't leave yet anyway. Still waiting to be questioned, so take you're time. There's a little diner around the corner, it looks like a dive, but the food is pretty good."

Gil smiled. This was definitely his lucky day.

XXXXXX

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Email: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: I said time and time again I would never post another WIP... I lied. I'm posting one. This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Kudos to my beta, Marianne. I feel as though I should say more here... but what? Thanks to everyone for joining the list and visiting the website. Thanks to everyone for reviewing... and just thanks in general. (I'm in a thankful mood this evening.) The song is "Now" by Def Leppard

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 2

XOXOXO

Gil watched as the coroner finally arrived at the scene. He stood back, letting him do his job.

"Grissom? Anything you need to see here?"

"Not at the moment. I just need to be able to get to that chair." Gil stepped back as the two men got to work, lifting the body and loading it onto a cart. He took the opportunity to scan the room again. She was still there. The same place he had spotted her earlier, leaning against the same wall. He couldn't tell if she was waiting for him, or still waiting to be questioned. But either way, she was still there and that was a definite motivation for him to not linger at the scene any more then necessary.

"It's all yours Grissom. We'll get the body back to the morgue, but there's a bit of a backlog at the moment. Doc might not get to him until tomorrow."

Gil nodded, his eyes still focused on the beauty before him. "That's all right. Gives me a chance to get some of this evidence processed first."

The two men exchanged glances, both thankful for whatever had saved them from the wrath of Grissom.

Hearing the slight squeak of wheels, Gil turned back to the scene. Now that the body had been cleared, he could get a better look at what was left. Reaching into his kit, he grabbed the items he needed and quickly got to work. His mind focused on what was before him, he quickly finished processing the scene. Once finished, he started gathering the evidence he collected when he heard his name again. This time he recognized the voice, and looked up to see his boss standing before him.

"Jim."

"Gil. How are you doing?"

"Just wrapping things up. I need to get this evidence back to the Bronco and then I can get it back to the lab to process." Gil stood, with his kit in hand, his eyes automatically drifting back across the room.

"Did you want to stay while they finish interviewing the witnesses? Maybe you'll catch her name." Jim pointed out.

"Who's name?" He quickly responded while diverting his gaze.

"The knock-out red head leaning against the wall."

Gil turned his attention back to the wall. "Oh, her?"

"Don't try that on me. You were looking right at her. Let's go join Johnson. I'm sure he'll somehow wrangle it so he gets to interview her."

Gil didn't answer Jim. Instead he followed his boss across the room, knowing he would be talking to Catherine soon.

XOXOXO

I wanna know you better

Let's spend some time together

I wanna be what's on your mind

Look in my eyes they're callin'

I need your love to fall in

If you could just give me a sign

XOXOXO

They made their way across the club and caught up with Johnson right before he began interviewing Catherine.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Jim asked as they came to a stop.

"Not at all." Johnson answered before turning his attention fully to Catherine. "Miss, I'm Detective Johnson. This is Jim Brass and Gil Grissom from the crime lab. We just have a few questions for you tonight."

Catherine nodded, not sure if her nervousness was from being questioned, or the close proximity to the man she had been talking with earlier.

"Can you tell us what happened here tonight?"

Catherine shook her head, both to clear her mind and answer the question. "I'm sorry. I didn't see anything. I had only just came in when the screaming began. Then, the doormen ushered everyone over here, to this side of the room, where we've all been waiting for a few hours now."

Johnson frowned as he heard Catherine talk, the disappointment clearly written on his face. "So, you didn't see anything?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't."

"Can you tell us what you were doing here?"

Catherine was about to answer the detective's question when Gil interrupted her.

"I don't think we need to know the answer to that, Johnson."

"Jim…" Johnson warned, shooting a glare towards Gil.

"I don't mind answering. I was coming in for an interview. They needed a waitress, and I'm between jobs at the moment. Somehow I don't think I'm going to take the job."

She laughed, and the three men lit up before her. They reluctantly moved forward to the next witness, Gil lingering behind. He paused when he felt Catherine's hand on his arm, turning towards her once he was sure the others were out of earshot.

"Sorry about that. That guy is such a jerk."

"It's all right. I'm used to dealing with jerks; all women are. Does this mean I'm free to go now?"

Gil nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't have any other reason to question you."

"Okay. Are you going to be long? I can just meet you at the diner. Or we can do this later if you want. Now that your boss is here…"

"No!" Gil practically shouted, then quickly lowered his voice before continuing. "It's not a problem. I'm due a break anyway. We're about finished here. Technically we're done, we just need to get the evidence back to the lab. Johnson can question the witness by himself. Brass just wanted to…." He trailed off, not wanting to reveal the real reason they had come over.

Catherine decided to let the comment slide, at least for now. "So I'll meet you there then? How long do you need?"

"Give me thirty minutes. Is that too long?"

"Not at all; I'll wait for you. Take a left out of the parking lot, and another left at the end of the street. You can't miss it." Catherine smiled her goodbye and walked away, brushing past Gil on her way.

XOXOXO

I can't get over baby

I can't get over now

I can't get over this feelin' I feel

Now, right now

If the fire inside you

Feels like I feel

Now, right now

Deep inside of me

Deep inside of me

XOXOXO

Gil stood transfixed, watching her leave and thinking about everything that had already happened, and the possibilities of what could happen.

"Earth to Grissom." Jim said as he waved his hand in front of his co-workers face.

"Huh, what?" He slowly shook his head, and brought his focus back to work. "Sorry."

"If I had known getting you this close to her would get this type of reaction, I'd have left you over with the evidence." Jim teased, enjoying seeing this change in Gil.

"We don't need to stay around here do we? Why don't we just get the evidence back to the lab and start processing?"

Jim gave up trying to understand him and nodded in agreement. The two men went back to the crime scene and carefully picked up the now covered chair. They exited the building and headed for the parking lot.

"Do you mind taking this stuff back to the lab for me? I thought I might take a short break before I started processing."

"Are you all right? You're not feeling sick are you? Do you need me to take you to a hospital?"

"Jim…"

"Sorry. I don't mind taking the evidence back. But what is with you tonight? Staring into… it's her isn't it? She got to you."

"Don't be ridiculous. I hardly know her."

"'Hardly know her'? What are you hiding from me? You shouldn't 'hardly know her' at all. You just met… You didn't just meet did you? How long have you known her? I can't believe you've been holding out on me. So tell me what she's like."

"Just open the hatch, Jim. This chair isn't that light." Gil groaned as he balanced the bulk of the weight of the chair and waited for Jim to open the back of the Bronco. Once it was opened, he pushed the chair into the back, heaving a sigh of relief once the extra weight was gone. He turned back to the club and sighed again as he heard Jim's footsteps fall into rhythm with his own, he was going to have to say something. "Remember that guest lecture I did a few weeks ago? She was there."

"You've been seeing her for a few weeks and haven't said anything? Why would you want to hide her? She's gorgeous."

"I haven't been hiding her." He bent and gathered his kit and the rest of the evidence he had found before turning back to Brass. "Tonight is the first night I've seen her since that lecture."

"At least I know you aren't hiding her. I was thinking I was going to have to have you committed." Jim grinned as he watched Gil blush slightly. "Instead of a break, go ahead and take lunch. Just keep your walkie-talkie on in case I need you. I'll see you back at the lab in an hour."

Gil quickly thanked him and tried to stop himself from running to his car. He hopped in the Bronco, and quickly left the parking lot.

Jim watched him leave, sliding into the drivers seat as Gil made the left at the end of the block. Starting the Bronco, he left the parking lot, and made the same left at the end of the block. Slowly going down the road, he smiled as he saw Gil enter the coffee shop and walk over to the gorgeous red-head sitting in the center booth.

"'Hardly know her' my ass…" he muttered as he continued to the lab.

XOXOXO

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Email: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: I actually met a goal. I wanted to post this in time for the website's birthday/anniversary... whatever you want to call it and I actually did. This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Kudos to my beta, Marianne. I really appreciate all the work you do on my fics, and just being there to listen to my ideas. The song is "Let Me Be The One" by Def Leppard

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 3

XOXOXO

Something in the way you move

Let's me get too close to you

I tremble when I look at your face

And I want all the world to see

Tonight the world belongs to me

Touch me with your animal grace

XOXOXO

Catherine looked up as the footsteps came to a stop. "I'm still going to wait… Gil! Hi… I, uh, didn't expect you so soon."

Gil glanced at his watch as he sat down. "I'm not that early, am I?"

"No, not at all. I just thought… never mind." Catherine smiled at him. "I…I'm sorry, I don't normally do this."

"Have coffee?"

"No…"

"I don't either." Gil interrupted. "Do this I mean. Not the coffee part, but the, well…the you part. It's not that I don't … well normally I know a person before I ask them to coffee."

"Normally I know a person before I accept."

They sat in silence for a minute. Gil was about to speak when the waitress brought menus to the couple. Clearing his throat, he asked. "So what's good here?"

"Depends on what you're in the mood for. Most people don't like to eat an actual meal this time of the night, but since you're working, I'm guessing this is actually about when you take lunch, right?"

Gil smiled his reply and waited for her to continue.

"Do you just want coffee, or do you want food?"

"Maybe a light meal."

Catherine nodded, glancing through the familiar menu. "How does breakfast sound? It's light, and the cook makes a great cheese omelet."

"Sounds great. What are you going to have?"

Catherine glanced back down at the menu before closing it. "I'm not real hungry. I'll just have a glass of orange juice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's late and I…"

"Am I keeping you? If you need to go home…"

"No." Catherine smiled and reached for his hand. "I want to be here. I was going to say I ate a few hours ago so I'm not really hungry." Catherine kept her hand on Gil's and watched as he nodded towards the waitress then gave her their order. "Are you normally this uncomfortable with people?"

Gil opened his mouth before quickly closing it, not entirely sure how he should reply to the question. "Yes. I never seem to say the right thing. I mean to… well what I'm thinking tends to not come out the way I'm meaning. It's probably a result of my childhood."

"How?"

"How what?"

She squeezed his hand in assurance before continuing. "How is not knowing what to say a result of your childhood?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this. I haven't even told my co-workers this, and I've been working with them for a few years…."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I know. But I'm going to anyway. My mother is deaf. So we didn't verbally communicate much. And with sign language…. I just find it easier to say what I mean with my hands then with my voice."

"What about your father? Was he deaf too?"

"No… but I don't remember much about him. He took off when I was a kid and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know… I just…"

"It's all right. Why don't we change the subject, nothing throws off the mood of a …"

She smiled. "Date. You think of this as a date?"

"Well…"

"I was too. I mean, I know it's just a last minute get together, but there's something about you."

XOXOXO

Put your hand on my heart

And feel the need in me

Let me be the one

Lead me into temptation

And show me the right side of wrong

Let me be the one

Take me in from the cold

Gimme something to hold

Let me be the one

Let me be the one

XOXOXO

Catherine laughed, reaching across the table with her fork.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"Just one more bite, I promise."

"I think that's what you said half an omelet ago." Gil laughed and pushed his plate over to her.

Smiling her thanks, Catherine quickly grabbed another bite and pushed the plate back over to Gil. "How long do we have?"

"How long do we have until what?"

"Until you have to leave."

"What? Oh…" Gil glanced down at his watch and frowned. "I should be back in the lab… well about five minutes ago."

"Oh no… are you…"

Catherine stopped at the sound of a strange voice coming from the seat.

"Grissom, are you there?"

Gil reached to his waist and grabbed the walkie-talkie. "That would be Brass. You met him back at the club."

She nodded and motioned for Gil to answer Brass.

"I'm on my way back now, Brass." Gil lied. "You need anything?"

"Just checking. How was your lunch date with that hot…"

"I'll talk to you when I get back Brass." Gil quickly interrupted and turned the volume down. "I'm sorry. I…"

"So what were you two saying about me?"

"Nothing." Gil began then stopped at the look on Catherine's face. "Nothing bad. Honestly. He caught me, um… Well let's just say he was giving me a hard time. It's not often I take a break from work, let alone stop to get lunch." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and threw a few bills on the table to cover their tab. "Come on. I'll walk you to your car."

"You don't have to do that. Besides, I walked."

Gil stood, and held out his hand for her to take. "Then I'll drive."

"Gil…"

"Catherine. Do you honestly think I'm the type of man that would let a beautiful woman walk home from a date alone at three in the morning in this neighborhood? I'll drive. Just tell me where to go."

"But you should be going back to work." Catherine said, trying unsuccessfully to release his grip from her arm.

"And I will. As soon as I get you home."

Catherine relented and let him lead her to his vehicle, hopping into the front seat when he opened the door for her. Seconds later, he was behind the wheel and turning the engine.

"Tell me which way."

Catherine gave him directions, and they both sat in a comfortable silence as they went through the streets of Las Vegas. All to soon, Gil pulled to a stop outside a small run-down apartment building.

"Um..."

"Um…"

They both chuckled nervously and Gil motioned for Catherine to speak first.

"I just wanted to thank you. I had a great time."

"You had a great time watching me eat?" Gil questioned.

"I did. Did you want…"

"To do this again sometime?" At her nod, he continued. "I'd love to. Are you busy Friday?"

"I am now." Catherine leaned across the seat and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "It was great meeting you again." Jumping out of the Bronco, she reached into her purse and pulled out a small notebook and a pen. Jotting a message down, she ripped out the paper and handed it to Gil. "Call me and let me know the details later. Now get to work before you get in trouble." She shut the door and waved before walking the short distance to her apartment door.

Gil clutched the paper in his hand, watching as she walked to her apartment and waved once again before entering her home. He put the car in reverse and started back to work. 'She is definitely going to change my life…"

XOXOXO

Don't let this dream pass by

Just spread your wings and fly

Reach out and touch

Let your heart just breathe me in

I'll be your oxygen

XOXOXO

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Email: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: And welcome to chapter four. The fastest I've ever gotten four chapters out. I'm definitely on a role with this one. I have to express my eternal thanks to Marianne for being a sounding board for my little ideas. And for correcting my lack of question marks. The song used in this chapter is "I Saw Red" by Warrant. For some reason, I really don't like to use them as I write. This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 4

XOXOXO

"Gil! Slow down a minute." Brass yelled, running to catch up. "What's the hurry?"

"I'm late, Jim. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk to you a minute. You've been different lately, everything all right?"

Gil stopped just outside the door to the lab. Looking around, he sighed and stopped for the inevitable conversation. "Different how?"

"Happy. Relaxed. Actually leaving work pretty much on time. Taking breaks, and lunches. Nights off."

"And your point is."

"When's the wedding?"

Gil sighed and started walking to his car, knowing Brass would follow behind him. "There's no wedding, Jim. It's only been a month."

"That's a lifetime with you, Gil. How long has it been since you've seriously dated anyone?"

"I really need to get going. I'm meeting Cath, and I'm already running late." He opened the car and hopped inside, but Brass grabbed the door before he could close it.

"Just be careful, okay. Your head over heals… just watch out for yourself."

"I'm fine, Brass. Perfectly fine. Next time we both have a day off, we can all go to dinner together, or maybe one night before shift."

"That sounds great. I really want to get to know her a little better, it can't just be her looks that has you acting like this.

Gil shook his head but didn't comment, instead opting to shut the door and start the engine.

XOXOXO

Ooo it must be magic

How inside your eyes I see my destiny

Every time we kiss

I feel you breathe your love so deep inside of me

And if the moon and stars should fall

They'd be easy to replace

I would lift you up to heaven

And you would take their place

XOXOXO

Catherine looked up as Gil slid into the seat across from her.

"Sorry I'm late..."

She smiled. "Work. I know. It's all right, Gil. It's always all right. I know your work is important."

He reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly. "You're just as important."

"Gil…"

"It's true. And I hate to keep you waiting. I'm always keeping you waiting."

"That's not true, and you know it. I'm just amazed it doesn't happen more often. How you manage to track me down to get messages to me… well I'm not sure I want to know." Catherine's laughter filled the air, and then returned the slight pressure to Gil's hands.

"I work with the cops…. Tracking you down is definitely not a hard thing to do. And they are always jumping at the chance to deliver a message to you."

Catherine blushed. "Gil…"

"Don't 'Gil' me. It's true and you know it." He said, throwing her previous words back at her.

"I've had so many cops show up at my door lately my neighbors are going to start asking questions."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I love that you go through so much trouble to get in touch with me."

"Can I confess something?"

Catherine looked shocked at the unusual request. She nodded and waited for Gil to speak.

"I wasn't just asking them to deliver messages to you. I was worried, so I asked them to keep an eye on you. That neighborhood you live in isn't the safest place and I…. Well I was worried."

She reached across the table with her free hand and placed it over their joined hands. "That's…wow… I have to say… No one has ever done anything like this for me before..."

Gil was about to reply when they were interrupted by the waitress. "Sorry to interrupt you two. I didn't want your breakfast getting cold. Nothing worse then a cold omelet."

He looked up at Helen and reluctantly released his hold on Catherine's hand, allowing the plates to be set between them. "Thanks, Helen," he said as she walked away. Gil looked at the food on the table and then back to Catherine. "So, what did you order for us today?" He delighted in the little ritual they had created.

"Well, I took into account that we are going out tonight, and knowing you as I do I'm sure we'll be eating somewhere delightfully sinful. So, I ordered us a light meal. Fruit salad and a cheese omelet."

"Excellent choice. It sounds delicious."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Tell you what?" He asked with a grin on his face, knowing exactly what she wanted to him to reveal.

"Where we are going tonight." Catherine stopped at the smug look on his face. "Gil…"

"I love you. Do you know that?"

"What?"

"Everything about you is great. I love that you always say you hate surprises, but you don't. And I love that I know that about you. I love how you draw out my name, how it sounds coming from your lips. I love your lips, how they feel when you're kissing me, how they look when you smile. I love the sound of your laugh, and that I can make you laugh. I love that you know exactly what to say to me. I just…. I love you." He abruptly stopped, looking at their current setting. "It took a month for me to finally tell you this, tell you how I feel… and then I tell you here. I had this all planned out for tonight."

"Here is perfect Gil. This is where we had our first date. Where we've gotten to know each other." Catherine said as she slid out of her seat and quickly made her way around the table, sliding in next to him. She placed her palms on his cheeks, guiding his face to hers before capturing his lips. "I love you, too," she said breathlessly, pulling away from their kiss. "I've never met anyone like you."

They sat together the rest of the meal each exchanging kisses and smiles as they enjoyed one another's company.

Gil set his fork down on the plate, watching as Catherine speared the last piece of melon with her own fork. He turned down the offered fruit and watched as she slipped it into her mouth. He tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. He didn't want to leave this spot, this position. But he knew they both needed to get some sleep, especially if they were going to be able to get up in time for tonight.

"I really hate to say this, Cath."

"But we need to go. Besides, I need to get my beauty sleep so I can get all dolled up for you tonight." She laughed, running her hand down his chest.

XOXOXO

Everyday I wake up

I thank God that you are

Still a part of me

Opened up the door to which

So many people never find the key

And if the sun

Should ever fail to send his light

We will burn a thousand candles

And make everything alright

XOXOXO

Gil groaned as he hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Rolling over, he pushed back the covers and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He glanced at the time, three thirty. If things went according to plan, he would be able to get everything done before picking Catherine up at five. Wasting no more time, he left the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Minutes later, a curtain of steam fell through the doorway as Gil walked back into the bedroom. He quickly set about his little ritual, brushing his hair and getting dressed in record time. He looked at the tickets on his dresser, hoping that his plans would be something that would appeal to Catherine. Sliding on his shoes, he decided to forgo the jacket, putting the tickets in his pockets. He reached out and took hold of the small box sitting on the dresser, knowing tonight would be the night. The box was placed in his empty pocket and he left the bedroom, anxious to get the evening started.

Gil went into the kitchen and opened the picnic basket he had put in there before going to bed. The small cooler and tubular cooler were placed on the table and he took the champagne and strawberries out of the refrigerator. The items were packed in the basket and a blanket was soon placed on top. Taking one last look around the room to make sure he had everything, he picked up the basket and grabbed the keys, locking the door behind him as he left.

XOXOXO

"Please tell me where we're going?"

Gil shook his head, enjoying the torment Catherine was going through.

Catherine decided to try a different tactic. "Well, will you at least tell me if I'm dressed all right?"

"You're always dressed all right, Cath. I don't think you could ever not be dressed all right."

She rolled her eyes and turned in her seat towards him. "Nice try at avoiding answering the question."

"I'm not avoiding it. You always look great Cath. And you are dressed perfect for tonight. Trust me."

She turned back in her seat, looking out the passenger window. A smile came to her face as she felt Gil's hand brushing her arm before wrapping around her own hand. "I do trust you." She whispered, not knowing if he heard.

Catherine looked up as she felt the car slow down and make a turn to the right. She saw the familiar building in front of her and questioned Gil. "The art museum? I thought it closed at five."

"I worked a case last year. Someone stole a couple of the pieces. When I found the missing pieces I was told if I ever needed something…. I called in the favor. We have the building to ourselves tonight. Well, us and security."

"Gil… if you keep spoiling me like this, I'm gonna want to be treated like this all the time."

"I'm not doing anything you don't deserve, Catherine. Remember that. You deserve everything." Gil opened the door and left the vehicle before she had a chance to say anything. Walking around the car, he opened the door for her and offered his hand.

"Gil?" She asked as she took his hand and got out of the car.

"What?"

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She didn't wait for a response, leaning in she kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't answer that. I'm just glad we met."

He smiled and grasped her hand. "Let's go look at some artwork."

XOXOXO

"Where are we going now?" Catherine asked as she looked out the window of the moving vehicle.

"Dinner."

"Any hints?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to find out when you turn into the parking lot." Catherine laughed. "Even though you aren't telling me anything, I am really enjoying the evening so far. The Monet exhibit was gorgeous."

"I'm glad you liked it. I have to admit I was a little nervous. I wasn't sure if you would like that kind of thing."

"I loved it. Just spending time with you is great, I love everything we do together. But that was just beautiful. Was that the same exhibit your mother took you to?"

"More or less. A few of the pieces have changed through the years."

"Did you see it here, or back in L.A?"

Gil grinned, enjoying their conversation. "Neither actually. It was on a trip to New York. I think I was eleven or twelve at the time."

"And you went willingly?"

"Absolutely. It was one of my favorite things to do with my mother. She knows everything about art. Has great taste. She could talk about it forever, and her viewpoints were always different than mine."

"Her other senses making up for what she was missing?"

"I never thought about it that way. But you're probably right. Her eyes would pick up things others would see. An odd brush stroke. Maybe since she didn't have outside noises distracting her, she could concentrate more fully on what was right before her."

"I'm sure you're right." He said as he slowed down and pulled into the parking lot.

Catherine leaned forward, looking at her surroundings. "What is this place?"

"Just a little restaurant I discovered a while ago. It's away from all the tourist traps, just a little mom and pop type place with amazing food. You'll love it."

XOXOXO

Gil looked across the table to Catherine. The candlelight reflecting in her eyes, she never looked more beautiful. 'This is the perfect time.' He thought and moved his hand to his pocket. "Damn!"

"What?" Catherine asked, startled by his outburst.

"Sorry… um… I left my wallet in the car. I'll be right back." Gil slid out of the booth without looking back, hoping that she bought his excuse.

He hurried to the car, opening the passenger door and rummaging through the glove compartment, looking for the box he put in there earlier this evening. "There it is." He grabbed the box and opened it, smiling at the diamond. He'd never admit it, but he had started thinking about giving Catherine a ring about five minutes after he talked to her. He held off buying the diamond for a while, but when he walked past the jewelry shop and saw the ring, he knew he had to get it for her. The single stone in the white gold setting glistened. He snapped the box closed and tucked it into his pocket.

Walking back into the restaurant, Gil turned the corner and froze in his steps.

XOXOXO

Then I saw red

When I opened up the door

I saw red

Heart just spilled on to the floor

And I didn't need to see his face

I saw yours

I saw red then I closed the door

I don't think I'm gonna love you anymore

XOXOXO

"Cath?"

Catherine shifted her focus to Gil, her heart breaking at the hurt in his voice. "Gil…"

"Who the hell is this, Catherine? Your date for the evening?" He turned in the chair and stood up, confronting Gil. "Did she happen to tell you that she's married?"

"I…"

"Eddie! Get out of here!" Catherine slid out of the bench and stepped between the two men. She turned to Gil. "It's not what it looks like."

Gil remained silent, watching the two of them.

"What it looks like, Gil, is that you are on a date with my wife. And from the look on your face, I'm sure she didn't mention my existence to you. So why don't you just take off, and Cat and I will pick up where you left off." Eddie reached for Catherine and pulled her back into his arms. "Sit down. Now."

Gil watched the scene play out before him. His heart sank even deeper as he watched Catherine follow Eddie's commands. She didn't put up any protest. His mind was still searching for an explanation for what was happening. Catherine was married. Married. He took his wallet out and threw down enough bills to cover their dinner, then turned and walked away.

XOXOXO

"I asked you before Eddie, and now I'm asking again… and I want an answer this time. What are you doing here?"

"My wife is here, on a date, with another man and you ask what I'm doing here?"

"Don't try and flip this around on me. This marriage is only on paper and you know it. As soon as I can get enough money to get a lawyer, this divorce is going through. I haven't even talked to you in three months. How did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways."

"You've been following me?" Catherine's eyes opened in shock. She pushed against him, trying to get him out of the bench. "Let me out of here."

"Why? So you can go after him? 'Gil.' Wasn't that what you called him? He's already gone Cat."

"Just leave, Eddie. You ruined my evening, are you happy? You ruined….everything."

Eddie slid out of the bench and picked up the bills Gil had thrown on the table. "It's the least the bastard owes me for dating my wife." He turned and left, a saunter in his step as he turned the corner.

Catherine watched Eddie walk away, the tears starting to stream down her face. Picking up her purse, she hoped she had enough cash on her to cover their check.

XOXOXO

Gil sat in the car outside the restaurant, his mind still trying to come to terms with everything that happened in the last few minutes. He watched as Eddie walked out of the restaurant and got into a beat up car with another woman. Minutes later, Catherine walked out of the building, standing in front of the doorway and looking around. He watched her for a few minutes, the despair becoming more apparent as time passed. Even from his viewpoint across the parking lot, he could see the tears stream down her face. He couldn't take it anymore. Opening the door, he stood outside the car, keeping his right foot inside. Once she started walking in his direction, he sat back in the car and waited.

Catherine walked up to the door and opened it, leaning down and looking in at Gil.

"Get in. I'll drive you home."

XOXOXO

Then I saw red

When I opened up the door

I saw red

Heart just spilled on to the floor

And I didn't need to see his face

I saw yours

I saw red then I closed the door

I don't think I'm gonna love you anymore

I've been hurt

And I've been blind

I'm not sure that I'll be fine

I never thought it would

End this way

XOXOXO

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Email: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: And welcome to chapter five. Sorry for the delay in this chapter... actually forgot to hit the send button on Wednesday and didn't notice until today that it hadn't gone through to the list. Thanks as always go to Marianne for being the most excellent beta that she is. The song used in this chapter is "Insensitive" by Jann Arden. This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 5

XOXOXO

Catherine glanced sideways; the easy silence they always had between them was filled with tension. She took a deep breath, knowing she had to say something. "Gil."

"Don't…. just don't."

"Just let me…"

"Stop… please. Don't say anything. I can't… don't."

She could see him visibly stiffen at the sound of her voice. Nodding slightly, she turned back to the window. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

Gil strained to hear her voice, but didn't respond. He continued driving. They were a few blocks from her apartment when her voice met his ears again.

"Will you listen to me? Let me explain?" She didn't get a response and took that as her cue to continue. "Eddie and I have been separated for months now. I haven't even seen or heard from him in about three months. The only marriage between us is on paper. If I could afford a lawyer, I'd be divorced, but waitressing barely pays the rent for the dump I live in now. Everything else is paying for school."

Gil pulled the car to the side of the road in front of her apartment complex. Switching the gear to park, he turned towards the passenger seat. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how."

"Cath…"

"Honestly… it's not exactly something you bring up to someone on your first date. Then, everything started going so fast. And… I just couldn't figure out how to tell you. The more time that went by the harder it was to try and say anything."

"So, you just lied to me." The hurt tone in his voice hardening as he spoke.

"I didn't…"

"Don't say you didn't lie! You certainly didn't tell me the truth. And you never gave any indication that you were married."

"What…"

"I really don't want to talk anymore about this." Gil interrupted before she could say anything more. "I'll call you later." He turned back in his seat and looked forward.

Catherine opened her mouth, about to reply, but quickly changed her mind. She opened the door and slipped out of the car, clutching her purse in her hands. She turned back to the car, not able to resist speaking one more time. "I'm sorry." She barely held the tears back, and shut the door before she lost the battle. Turning away, she ran to her apartment, praying she wouldn't run into anyone.

"Shit!" Catherine yelled as she tumbled on the stairs leading to her second floor apartment. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to slow down. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her leg and the blood she could feel running down her left leg, she limped the rest of the way to her apartment. She took out the keys and opened the door, turning before she stepped through the doorway. She saw the brake lights turn off and the car slowly drove away.

XOXOXO

Oh, I really should have known

By the time you drove me home

By the vagueness in your eyes,

Your casual good-byes

By the chill in your embrace

The expression on your face

That told me

Maybe, you might have some advice to give

How to be insensitive,

XOXOXO

Catherine stumbled through the door, shutting and locking it behind her. She did nothing to stop the tears streaming down her face. Kicking off her shoes, she looked at her leg and winced at what she saw. She went to the bathroom and grabbed the miniscule first aid kit. She removed the one gauze dressing in the box and quickly cleaned the wound, trying to decide if she really needed stitches. "Damn!" she muttered at the sting of peroxide working it's way into the wound.

Once she wrapped her knee and took a couple of aspirin, she made her way to her bedroom. She plopped onto the bed and picked up the phone, knowing he wouldn't be home yet.

"Don't erase this, Gil… please." She pleaded into the phone once the answering machine picked up. "Just listen to me. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I should have told you the truth. If I could take everything back I'd tell you… though if I could take everything back, I wouldn't have married Eddie to begin with. But I can't go back. I can't change what happened. I just… I really hope you can forgive me. Please call me."

XOXOXO

Oh you probably won't remember me

It's probably ancient history

I'm one of the chosen few

Who went ahead and fell for you

I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch

I fell too fast, I feel too much

I thought that you might have some advice to give

On how to be insensitive

XOXOXO

"Please call me."

Gil reached out and hit the button on the answering machine, erasing the message. Reaching into his pocket, he removed the box that housed the ring he had planned on giving her that night. He opened the box, taking one final look at the ring. Walking into his bedroom, he pulled the shoebox from the top shelf in his closet. He removed the picture from his wallet and slid it into the jewelry box before tossing both into the midst of past memories he had locked away.

XOXOXO

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Summary: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: And welcome to chapter six. Thanks to those that are reading and reviewing, I appreciate it. And many thanks to everyone that voted for me in the G/C awards. Thanks as always go to Marianne for being the most excellent beta that she is. The song used in this chapter is "It'll Be Alright" by Slaughter. This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas.

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 6

XOXOXO

"You wanted to see me?"

"Shut the door and sit down." Jim said. He watched Gil follow his commands, staring at him across the desk.

"Jim…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Gil shook his head. "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me."

"'Nothing wrong with you?'" Jim questioned. "You've been snapping at everyone for the last week, you've worked non stop. You aren't eating, I can tell from looking at you that you haven't been sleeping. What the hell…" He instantly stopped. His mind went back to their conversation a week earlier. He softened his voice, hoping to draw his friend out. "What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gil remained defiant, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Catherine."

He recoiled at the sound of her name, his mind instantly bringing forward images of her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You'd feel better if you just…"

"No I wouldn't! I just want to forget everything."

"But you can't… and deep down you don't want to forget her. What happened?" Jim asked again, hoping for better results this time.

"She's married."

"Married? As in…"

"As in married. He showed up on our date at the restaurant."

"How did he know you were there?"

"I didn't stick around to ask. I think you missed the important point. She's married Jim." Gil slammed his hand on the desk, wincing as the pain hit him.

"So the slut is married."

"Don't call her that! You don't even know her. I…" Gil stopped, the look on Jim's face smug. "You set me up."

"Just tell me what happened."

Gil sighed, knowing he was going to have to talk. "We were at dinner. I went out to the car to get the r… something. I came back and there was this man there. Talking to her. Well not talking so much as arguing. He said he was her husband."

"And then…" Jim prompted.

"And then I left."

"You left? What if he was lying? Did you even let her explain?"

"I waited for her. Outside the restaurant. Drove her home."

"So, what did she say?" Jim asked, exasperated at the slow pace of their conversation.

"She's been separated for a while. Hadn't seen or talked to him in months."

"So what's the problem?"

"She's married Jim! And she didn't tell me, she lied to me and… I…"

"You love her."

"I don't…" Gil stopped, unable to say what he knew would be a lie. "I can't, Jim. She lied to me."

XOXOXO

Look into my eyes and tell me

Is there anyone there?

You point your finger and

blame the world on me

do you really care?

Alone

Alone

XOXOXO

Jim walked up to the familiar door and knocked lightly. The door opened and he smiled lightly at the shocked look on her face. "Hi, Catherine. I'm sure you don't remember me. I met you…"

"I remember you." Catherine interrupted. "From that club."

Jim nodded and shifted his stance.

"Oh! I'm sorry, do you want to come in? The place is a little messy right now, but…"

"I'm sure it's fine." Jim followed her into the apartment and sat in the offered chair. "I'm sorry to just stop by like this but… well I wanted to talk to you."

"That's all right. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Gil." Jim said bluntly.

Catherine nodded, knowing that would be the reason he was here.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"What did he tell you?" Catherine asked, not wanting to reveal too much.

"Just the basics, I think. You two were out, ran into your husband."

Catherine winced at the tone in his voice as he said the word 'husband'. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Not really. It was hard enough to get that much out of him. I really just wanted to hear your side of the story. I had never seen Gil happy, truly happy… until he met you. And now, well now he's just a pain in the ass. And I'm not the one on the receiving end."

"You're a good friend."

"I try to be that to all my men. So…?"

"There isn't much more to tell. I am married and I didn't tell him. I don't deserve him." Catherine blinked rapidly and turned away.

Reaching across the table, he grabbed her hand, squeezing gently. "You definitely deserve him. How long had you been separated? Not that that matters much. If you were separated, then there wasn't much of a marriage beforehand."

Catherine turned back around, the tears glistening in her eyes. "We were drunk. Well, at least I was. I should have just gotten the annulment at the beginning. But I guess I didn't want to think I had made that big of a mistake. We had been dating for a while. He treated me good. So I thought maybe this was just how things should work out."

"Didn't go so well?"

Catherine scoffed. "Hardly. That would be putting it mildly. We fought constantly. Eddie always made big promises, but never fulfilled one of them. I stuck it out with him for a year, but it just wasn't getting any better. One night he came home drunk. We fought as usual… I don't even remember what it was about now. But he hit me. And that was it. I walked out that night."

"He hit you? Did you report it?"

"No. I probably should have, but I didn't. I just left. Eddie tried to get me to come back a few times, but I wouldn't. I knew we weren't going to work out. I thought he had given up, until that night."

Jim shook his head, trying to come to terms with the story he had just heard. "Can I ask a question?" At Catherine's nod, he continued. "Why didn't you just divorce him?"

"Look around you. Lawyers cost money, and right now I don't have any. There's no way Eddie would pay for one, and even if he could, he wouldn't. He enjoys scenes like the one he created last week. I should have realized that…."

"Did you tell all of this to Gil?"

"I got out the part about us being separated. I tried to explain more, but he wasn't ready to hear it. He said he'd call… that was a week ago…"

"Don't give up on him. Not yet. He's a good man, Catherine. I know I don't have to tell you that, but I'm going to anyway. He'll come around. Just give him time."

Catherine nodded her willingness to Jim. "Can I ask you something? How do you know? I mean… what makes you think that…"

"That he'll come around?"

"We were only together a month."

"It may have only been a month, but he was happy. Truly happy. And now, he is more withdrawn than I have ever seen him. He'll come around. Just wait for him."

XOXOXO

Take us back to where we belong

Where the simple songs and the

days last forever

Where all you have to do is dream,

life's not as bad as it seems

And we all stand together

As long as you don't let it all pass you by

It'll be Alright

It'll be Alright

XOXOXO

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Summary: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: Thanks, as always, go to Marianne for being the most excellent beta that she is. To view this story as it was written, and meant to be read please visit This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas.

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 7

XOXOXO

Catherine looked down at her outfit, a short tight skirt and low cut shirt. 'I can't do this.' She muttered and turned back to her locker.

"Catherine? You ready?"

She looked back to the door, seeing her new co-worker standing there. "I can't do this, Stephanie."

"Sure you can, hon. Don't worry. All you gotta do is bring the guys some drinks. Let them flirt a little. It's the girls on stage who will get most of their attention."

Catherine looked back to her locker, still not sure what she wanted to do. She needed the money. Desperately. She closed her eyes, her mind instantly focusing on an image of him. Gil Grissom. It was always Gil these days. Turning around, she had a determined look on her face. "Just flirt a little right? It doesn't mean anything anyway… and it can get me the big bucks."

Stephanie laughed a little. "You need to wear a little less than that to get the big bucks. Those are reserved for the girls on stage. But you will definitely do better here then at any restaurant you were at."

Catherine took a deep breath and shut her locker door.

XOXOXO

"What are you doing here?"

Catherine looked up at the slightly familiar voice, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Jim! What's going on? What's happened? Is Gil all right? How did you find me?"

Jim shook his head as he crossed the short distance to Catherine. "One question at a time please. But answer my question first."

"What question was that?"

"What are you doing here?"

Catherine looked down at her outfit, or lack thereof, and then back at Jim. "I'm working here, okay? I know it isn't the best job but…"

"What was wrong with your old job?"

"How much money do you think a waitress makes?"

Jim shook his head, trying to come up with a better line of questions. "What about working at…"

"Don't. I tried those other places. But none of them will just let me work nights. And I need to have the days free for classes. And time to study."

Jim held his hands up, motioning for her to stop. "I'm sorry. Just…. How long have you been working here?"

"Tonight's my first night. But now it's my turn to ask the questions. What are you doing here?"

"Owner called us. He was having a problem with one of the patrons. I was in the area with Johnson and he took the call."

Catherine nodded. She had wanted to ask him more questions but wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answers.

"Has he called you at all?" Jim watched her face and had his answer without her speaking. "He loves you. I know he does. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings."

"I think he's expressing them pretty well. But he's right. I never should have gone out with him in the first place."

"You don't honestly think that."

"Yes I do! All I've done is cause him pain and I never wanted to do that. I never wanted to make anyone feel the way Eddie makes me feel."

"Come here." Jim said as he took her hand and pulled her with him, out the front door. He didn't relinquish his grasp as he pulled her around the corner and to the side of the club. "Now, listen to me." He let go of her hand and watched as she leaned back against the building. "You made him feel alive. You gave him a life. I have known Gil for a while now… and he was never as happy as he was with you. He will get past this. You just need to give him time. He needs to think about everything, let his mind process what happened."

"He doesn't even know what happened. He's never let me explain. At least not much more than the fact that we've been separated."

Jim sighed, hating the situation. "I know it's going to work out. He just…"

"Needs time. I know. It's been a month, Jim. How long am I supposed to wait? He doesn't return my calls. He won't answer the door. I don't know what else to do."

"Catherine? Are you all right? This guy bothering you?"

She turned her head at the sound of her name, smiling slightly when she saw the large bouncer standing menacingly in the side doorway.

"I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me. I'll be in in just minute." Catherine waited until they were alone again before she turned back to Jim. "I need to get back in there. It's my first night, and I really can't afford to lose this job."

Jim leaned in, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Just take care, okay? And don't give up on him. I'll talk to him. Try and get him to…"

"No! Don't talk to him. Let him come to his own conclusions. He knows how to contact me if he wants to." Catherine turned and walked into the club, not looking back.

XOXOXO

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Summary: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: Thanks, as always, go to Marianne for just being a wonderful beta, and always offering her advice and words of wisdom. This story is, well, it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas.

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 8

XOXOXO

Jim made his way through the crime lab, his thoughts only on one thing. Finding Gil Grissom. He turned the corner, narrowly avoiding a group of officers. He didn't glance back as he dodged around them, just muttered his apologies and continued his journey. Glancing in the lab to the right, he slid to a stop. The object of his search was in the room.

"Gil!"

He jumped, slightly startled at the tone in his boss' voice. "Something wrong?"

"That should be my question. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Umm… is there something I'm missing? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jim walked into the lab and shut the door behind him, not wanting others to hear their conversation. "I ran into Catherine tonight."

A slight smile came to Gil's face at the sound of her name before he diverted his attention to the tiled floor.

"I thought you liked her. Why the hell haven't you contacted her?"

"This isn't any of your business. My personal life…"

"Is a mess. I know it isn't any of my business, but you need someone, Gil. Just talk to me, cause I know you aren't talking to Catherine."

Gil sighed and sat down on the stool behind him. "She's married, Jim. What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to her. Listen to her. Tell her how you feel. Let her know something. You can't just leave her in the dark thinking you hate her."

"I don't hate her." He quickly said. "I just…how can I trust her again? How could she not tell me she was married?"

"And how was she supposed to do that? That isn't exactly the kind of thing you tell someone on a first date."

"She should have told me before…"

"What? Told you while Johnson and I were there? Or maybe she should have told you while you were standing over the victim." Jim stopped, looking at Gil carefully. "Talk to her. At least let her tell you why she didn't tell you. Let her explain why she's married. Just talk to her, Gil." Jim turned and left him alone.

"I don't know if I can do that." He murmured into a silence that echoed through the room.

XOXOXO

Catherine looked at her clock as she paced the room. It was her night off and she couldn't sleep. Sleep had been fitful since that fateful night thirty-five days earlier. She picked up the phone before quickly putting it back down. She took three steps towards the kitchen before turning around and grabbing the phone again.

"Just one more time. I'll give him one more shot." She dialed a few numbers before putting the phone back down again. "I can't do this. He doesn't want to talk to me." She put the phone back in the cradle and took two steps before jumping at the sound of the ring.

"Hello?" Catherine's question was answered with silence, but the caller was still on the line. "Gil? Is that you?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. I'll just…"

"Don't hang up, please. I'm glad you called."

Gil paused, trying to think things out before saying anything. "How have you been?"

"Ummm… alright I guess. As good as can be expected. How have you been?"

"I've been working. There's been quite a few cases lately and I… well I've been working." Gil stopped, not wanting to fully answer the question. "I …I don't know what to say."

"That's all right. I'm just glad you called." Catherine said as she walked to the couch, sighing as she sank into the cushions.

"I shouldn't have called this late, you were probably sleeping. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I was up. You don't have to apologize, Gil."

Gil sat back in his bed, leaning against the headboard; closing his eyes slightly. "I talked to Jim the other day. He told me he ran into you at work. I went by there to see you tonight… they told me you quit two weeks ago…"

Catherine listened to the silence, her mind still processing the fact that he finally called. "I did quit the diner a couple weeks ago."

"Where are you working now?"

"A little club near the strip. The Dollhouse." Catherine dropped her voice down a few decibels on the last word.

"What was that?"

"The Dollhouse. I'm a waitress. Serving drinks in a bar pays better then serving greasy meals in an all night diner."

"So you work in a strip club now? There wasn't…"

"Don't question me, Gil. It's the only place that would work around my classes and give me time to study. And they promised me I could have a week off at midterms and finals. I'll be making enough money, I'll actually be able to save some. Maybe move to a safer neighborhood."

"I wasn't questioning your judgment. It's apparent you've thought this out. I'd like to see you move, I still worry about you living in that place. I just…well… what's the clientele like. Is it safe? And I guess I can answer that last question if Brass ran into you there."

Catherine sighed as she interrupted him. "You're rambling, Gil. It's safe. Well, as safe as that type of place can be."

"I… well. I don't know. So, what are you doing?"

She laughed. "You mean besides laying here talking to you?"

"Yeah, besides that." Gil smiled slightly, his mood lifting a little just at the sound of her laughter.

"Nothing really. Before you called I was just pacing back and forth in front of the phone."

"I should let you go… you were waiting for a phone call and I…"

"I was waiting for you." She whispered.

Gil sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just don't know what to say. I don't know what to do."

XOXOXO

Catherine waited, listening to the silence. She knew whatever she said now had to be right; it might be the only chance she had. "Talk to me, Gil. Tell me what you are feeling. Tell me anything."

"Confusion." He began slowly. "I'm confused by everything. Betrayal. Anger. Hurt… loneliness, sadness. I just can't seem to get over you." Gil paused, taking in a deep breath. "I don't know if I want to get over you. It's just… you're married. How could you be married? How could you be married and not tell me?"

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how to make this better."

"Tell me it's all just an awful nightmare. Tell me I'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be the way it was thirty six days ago."

Catherine wiped the stray tear from her cheek, the desperation in his tone taking its effect on her. "I wish I could, Gil. I wish I could."

"What happened?"

"You want the long story or the condensed version?"

"Start with the condensed version and we can continue from there."

Catherine shifted on the couch, trying to get more comfortable before starting the tale. "Boy meets girl. Boy gets girl drunk. Girl wakes up married. That's the short version. We had only been dating for a couple of months, nothing serious or anything. Then one morning I woke up with a wedding band on my finger and a hangover. I couldn't remember a thing. I looked behind me and there was Eddie. It didn't take long for me to figure out what happened. Though, to this day, I don't really remember it. I thought about getting an annulment, but I didn't want to think I was that big of a failure."

"You are not a failure, Cath."

"Things look a little different from this side of the story. I stayed with him longer then I should. We fought constantly. Then, one night he came home drunk, which wasn't out of the ordinary. We were fighting, which was the only thing we were good at, and he hit me. I packed a bag and left. That was almost six months ago."

Gil remained silent, thinking about the story Catherine had just told him. "He hit you?"

"He said he didn't mean too. But…"

"That's what they always say."

"I know. I knew it wasn't going to work. I thought he had finally come to that conclusion as well… until that night."

"That night." Gil repeated wistfully.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I just…"

"I know. Can we be friends? Talk once in a while. Maybe see a movie or dinner. Or…"

"I don't know if I can just be friends with you. I want more than that. I want it all."

Catherine's eyes filled with tears, not wanting him out of her life. At least not yet. She was just about to say something when there was a knock at her door. Ignoring the knock, she focused back on her conversation. "I want it all, too. I want it all with you. But it's going to take some time. I…" Catherine's attention was forced to go back to the incessant knocking at the door, which had escalated to pounding. "Gil will you hold on for just a minute. Someone is pounding at my door."

"'Pounding at your door'? At three in the morning? Are you expecting anyone?"

"No."

"Don't answer it. They'll go away."

Catherine slid into a seated position and reluctantly rose. "I can't let them pound on the door. Just hold on a second." She set the receiver down on the coffee table and walked to the doorway. Peeking through the peephole, she saw the subject of all her troubles. She quickly removed the chain and unlocked the bolt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she threw open the door.

"You're my wife. I can see you whenever I want."

"Why wont you just leave me alone Eddie?"

He pushed past Catherine into the apartment and shut the door behind him. "Because you don't want me to. Why else would you keep inviting me over?"

XOXOXO

"Why else would you keep inviting me over?"

Those words echoed through Gil's mind as he hung up the phone. "I knew she was waiting for someone…"

XOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Summary: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: Thanks, as always, go to Marianne for just being a wonderful beta, and always offering her advice and words of wisdom. This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas.

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 9

XOXOXO

Catherine glared at Eddie, breathing deeply before she could think coherently. "Get over yourself. I did not invite you here. I don't want you here. Stop showing up every where I go."

He ignored her and walked over to the phone, picking up the receiver and listening. "Sounds like lover boy hung up, sweetie." He put the receiver on the cradle and turned back around. "You got anything to drink?" He asked as he walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Where's my beer?"

"'Where's my beer?' It's back at your apartment." Catherine sighed and sat down at the kitchen table watching Eddie rummage through her kitchen. "What do you want?"

He stopped and leaned back against the counter, his eyes roaming her body. "Same thing I've always wanted."

"Well, you aren't getting it. So why don't you just go back to the bar and pick up one of your…"

"One of my what?" He interrupted. "One of the waitresses? Maybe that's why I came here. I've been hearing some things, Cat."

"It's a job Ed. I had to find something that paid better then that diner and you know it."

"Let me see."

Catherine looked up, confused at his sudden change in tone. "Let you see what?"

"Your uniform. Let me see what all those men get to look at every night. What they get to feel as you lean over. What they…"

"Absolutely not! Get out! Now!" Catherine stood, intent on storming the door, but found herself suddenly pulled back into his embrace. "Let me go!"

Eddie tightened his grip, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you. Tell me what you want."

She forced herself to calm down and not panic but couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Easy."

"That's what I thought you'd choose. So, let's go see that uniform."

XOXOXO

Catherine slowly made her way down the hall, donned in the skimpy shorts and halter top her job required. She peeked around the corner and saw Eddie waiting for her, his face coming alive as she came into view.

"Now that is a uniform. No wonder all the guys were talking about you. How long will it be before you go on the stage?" Eddie stood and started circling around her.

"Not going to happen. I'm just there until I can get through school. You know that." Catherine turned in place, following Eddie's pace. "You've seen the uniform; now leave."

"The fun's just starting, baby. Come on. Just once more." He started moving closer as she backed away.

"Get away from me, Eddie! I told you this is not happening. Leave! Before I call the police." Catherine reached for the phone only to have it knocked away.

"You are not calling the cops on me. We are married and I can have you anytime I want!" He lunged towards her, both of them falling to the floor.

Catherine instinctively brought her knee up as hard as she could, smiling as Eddie yelped in pain. She scrambled out from under him and quickly crossed the room. "Get out Ed. And don't come back."

Catherine slid down the wall as Eddie shut the door behind him, the nightmare finally over.

XOXOXO

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Summary: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: Thanks, as always, go to Marianne for just being a wonderful beta and always offering her advice and words of wisdom. This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas.

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 10

XOXOXO

Jim watched the man before him, who mechanically performed the tasks of his job. He looked down at his watch, knowing he was once again going to have to speak to the man. "Gil? Can I have a minute?"

"What do you need, Brass? I'm in the middle of something here." Gil said, not bothering to look up at his boss.

"I won't keep you long. Let's go to my office." He left the doorway and walked down to his office, trusting that Gil would follow. He wasn't disappointed. Minutes later, the man was standing in the hall staring towards his desk. "Come on in and shut the door."

Gil walked forward, shutting the door before sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "What did you want to talk about now?"

"Why don't you at least talk to her? It can't be…"

"I did."

"You did? Well?"

Gil leaned back in his chair, looking towards the ceiling. "Well, what? We talked."

"Something else happened. Want to talk about it? It can't possibly be as bad as…"

"As bad as I'm thinking?" Gil interrupted. "And why is it that it can't be as bad as I'm thinking?"

"Things are never as bad as they seem."

Gil sat straight up in his chair, staring intently at Jim. "Sometimes they are. But, first let's start with you. How you conveniently left out that Catherine wasn't working at the diner when you ran into her…"

"It wasn't my place to say where she was. And you didn't ask."

"It wasn't your place? Give me a break, Jim. You've been sticking your nose in this relationship since it started."

"So it's a relationship?" Jim quickly jumped in.

"A relationship isn't always something good. You and I have a relationship."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it. So, what happened?"

Gil relaxed back in his chair, crossing his legs. "We talked. Then her husband showed up again."

"Wait a minute. Eddie showed up? Again? Where were you at?"

"I was at home. I called her. I don't know why I called so late, but she was up… so we talked. And then there was a knock at the door."

"Okay, let me get this straight. Her husband. The one who has been following her, the one who hit her… shows up at her door in the middle of the night, unannounced… and you do what? Let me guess. You hang up the phone."

"She was up waiting for him!"

"And who were you waiting for?" Jim questioned.

"I wasn't waiting for anyone. I couldn't sleep. I don't usually sleep at night anyway."

"Exactly. So, why is it different for her? Why is it that she couldn't sleep? She works nights, too. How well did you talk to her? She hasn't slept well for about a month now. Did you know that?"

"I…"

"You didn't give her a chance Until you can get over your own hurt, you are never going to be able to forgive her."

Gil looked down, studying his hands clasped in his lap. "I don't know how."

"I can't help you with that, Gil. This is something you have to do yourself." Jim stood from his chair and walked around his desk, placing his hand on Gil's shoulders. "Figure out what you need to do. Find out how to get over this. She's good for you. You need her in your life. Take some time in here and think for a bit if you need to. I'll be back later."

XOXOXO

Jim knocked on the door and waited. Not getting an answer, he knocked again, this time calling out. "Catherine, it's Jim. I know you're in there. Let me in."

Jim watched the door open, and Catherine's face appeared in the crack.

"What do you want Jim?"

"Let me in."

"No… I'm not…. No."

Jim shook his head and put his hand on the doorframe. "I talked to Gil. I can guess what happened. I just want to check for myself that you're alright."

Catherine relinquished her hold on the door and moved to the couch, turning to watch Jim close the door behind him.

Jim let his eyes adjust to the light in the room, then slowly took in Catherine's form. The hand-shaped bruises were clearly seen on her pale skin. "How much worse does it get?" When Catherine didn't answer he moved closer and bent down in front of her. "Have you been to the doctor?" One look at her face and Jim instantly knew the answer. "Come on. I'll drive."

"I don't need to see a doctor. It's just a few bruises."

"Catherine…"

"Sit down, please." Catherine waited as Jim did as requested. "Please don't take me to the hospital. I'm fine. Really."

"You don't look fine. What happened?"

Catherine moved to stand up, but leaned back as she felt Jim's hand on her shoulder. "You said you could guess what happened. You're smart…I'm sure you've figured it out."

"Sometimes it's good to talk things out."

"I know… I just… it's too soon."

"What are you going to do?"

Catherine turned and faced him. "What can I do?"

"You could file charges." The cop in him replied.

"It won't do any good. Just make him angrier. If I just let him be, then maybe…"

"I know you are not going to say 'then he'll just leave you alone.' It doesn't work like that, Catherine. Trust me. Every day I see women whose last words were 'maybe he'll just leave me alone.' I do not want to have to come here on one of those calls."

Catherine didn't answer. She sat in silence, watching the man next to her; thinking about everything he had said. "What happens if I press charges? I'll tell you what happens. You bring Eddie in and he's out in a day, if not less. The first thing he is going to do is come here. And even if I did survive that… he wouldn't stop. He'd be back again and again."

"Catherine…"

"I know it's the same thing you've heard time and again. But tell me a different scenario. I don't want to run and hide the rest of my life."

Jim sat back, watching her intensely. "I…well maybe I can't offer a different scenario. I've never been in your position. But I want to help. Maybe you can just get away for a while?"

"To where? And with what money? I can't afford a divorce, I certainly can't afford a vacation."

"Then let me help. I have…"

"No. I can't accept money from you. I need to do this on my own."

"I can see why Gil loves you." Jim threw out of no where.

"What?"

"You have this incredible strength."

"But he doesn't…"

Jim scooted across the couch, slightly grasping her hands. "He does. And, I know Gil. He doesn't open his heart easily, but he opened it to you. And, no matter what he says, what he does… he loves you. Remember that while he's working through this."

Catherine looked down at their hands, contemplating her next words. "I…" She looked up, watching his face. "Thank you. For being here now. For listening to me. I know you must have something better to do than to act as a go-between for the two of us."

"Hey. No thanks are necessary. I have a feeling about the two of you. I just know everything is going to be alright."

XOXOXO

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Summary: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: I'm running out of ways to say thanks to Marianne for the beta. So, I'll just simply say 'Thanks.' This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if? To view this story with the song lyrics as written, visit my webpage… or if you just want to read a lot of G/C fics.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas.

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 11

XOXOXO

"Cath, hurry up. You're up next."

She looked up in time to see Stephanie's head slipping back out of the dressing room.

'This is it, Cath. The answer to all your problems. Just get out there and perform. Put everything else out of your mind.' Catherine looked in the mirror, checking her make-up once more. The nervous energy was abundant in her gestures, her hands constantly moving between her hair and tugging on the practically non-existent clothing. Sitting on the bench, she pulled out the stilettos, one of the few things she discovered all strippers wore. "I hate these things."

"We all do, hon." Stephanie said as she came back into the room and sat next to her on the bench. "It's a necessary evil. You look great, by the way. You are going to have them drooling tonight."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can. You'll be great." She got up and went to her locker, pulling out a small bottle. "Here. Take a drink of this, it will help calm you down."

"What is it?" Catherine asked as she reluctantly peered into the bottle.

"Just a bit of vodka. Take a shot; it'll help."

Catherine tipped the bottle up, taking a healthy drink before pulling the bottle away. "How do you do this?"

"Don't think about the men. Or what you're doing. Just let your mind go elsewhere. It's only going to be a few minutes, Cath." She held her hand out and helped Catherine off the bench. "The first time is the hardest. Trust me on that. Just go up there, concentrate on the music. Think about why you are doing this. It will be over before you know it."

XOXOXO

Catherine felt the smile plastered on her face, her muscles aching with the forced seductive grin. She tried not to grimace as she felt the rough hands placing the money in what was left of her minimal clothing. Bending down, she played with the ties on her shoes, being sure to let the men have a longer look before she slowly stood and walked off stage. Coming through the curtains to the back stage area, she headed for the dressing room, and the bathrooms contained there.

She moved through the dressing room, ignoring everyone around her and headed straight for the stalls, barely making it there before the vodka made a re-appearance.

"You did great, honey."

Catherine felt the hands pull her hair out of the way, and she slowly leaned back looking up at Stephanie.

"I can't do this."

"Don't say that. You were a hit out there. It's just a few hours a night, and then you can afford everything you want, right? You can finally get a divorce from that sleaze. No more worrying about how you are going to pay for school. You can get a car that works most of the time, instead of having to really on the bus. This is good, Cath."

Catherine sighed, listening to everything Stephanie was saying. "I just…."

"No more thinking about it. Get up." She stood and held her hand out to Catherine, pulling once Catherine had taken her hand.

"Wash your face and rinse your mouth. Let's see how well you did." Stephanie left and went to her locker, returning moments later with a robe. "Here. Put this on." She held the robe open while Catherine slid into it.

"Stephanie…"

"Don't talk. Not right now. Let's see how well you did tonight, okay?" Stephanie watched as Catherine slowly gathered the money. She took the bills from Catherine and started counting. "Two hundred."

"Two hundred? That's… wow!"

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at the change in Catherine's demeanor. "Two hundred's nothing. You'll do much better later. Once you get to the weekend, and you get a following, you'll be making twice that easily. And then there are always ways to get some extra…"

"No. I draw the line at that. It's bad enough I'm dancing, I'm not going to sleep with…"

"That's okay, hon… there's nothing wrong with sticking to dancing. Lots of girls do that, and they make a very good living, and from the looks of things tonight, you are going to do great."

"But…"

"No buts. You do this as long as you need to. Get yourself back on your feet. Move out of that hellish neighborhood, finish school. Get yourself a career."

"In law enforcement? I hardly think this is the appropriate first step…"

"Hey. There is nothing wrong with this job. It's not illegal. It pays well. The hours are good. There is absolutely no reason why you can't do this and don't let anyone try and tell you differently."

Catherine smiled up at Stephanie. "Thanks. I definitely needed that."

"No problem. Tomorrow night, you can supply the vodka."

XOXOXO

Gil sighed, leaning back in the seat and staring out the window.

"Gil?"

"I'm fine." He answered automatically.

"I didn't ask…"

"What?" Gil turned his attention back to Brass.

"I was just going to ask if you knew how far this place is."

Gil sat up straighter, trying to see what little scenery there was on this dark deserted highway. "Um… I'm not sure. Can't really tell where we are at the moment. What's the last town we went through?"

"Pahrump."

"That's only about ten miles from the crime scene. We should be there soon."

Brass nodded. "Great. I'm getting a bit tired of the drive." 'And the silence.' He added to himself. "Want to talk?"

"Robbery turned homicide from the sounds of it. Little town out here, could have happened hours ago. If we're lucky we'll be able to get some prints. It we're real lucky we'll be able to match them to someone." Gil concluded, glancing over at his superior.

Jim sighed, and let Gil call the shots on the conversation. "That's what the report sounded like."

Gil turned his attention back to the window, his thoughts going back to the person who always occupied his mind.

XOXOXO

Catherine shut the door behind her as she walked into her apartment. Gliding around the boxes, she stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel before going back to her couch. She reached for the text book and started reading where she had left off. After reading the same paragraph for the fourth time, she sighed and shut the book. "I'm never going to get this read by tomorrow."

She stood, stretching the kinks in her back before walking down the hallway. Flicking on the light in the bathroom, she stepped in and turned the shower on before shutting the door. Adjusting the tap, she slipped off her clothes before sliding under the scalding water.

Tears came to her eyes, as the water cascaded down her back. She stayed in place, letting the burning water wash away the shame of letting the strangers watch and touch her body.

XOXOXO

Gil stepped out of the car, looking at the scene around him. The spectators had already gathered as the swirling lights indicated a rare crime in this small town. Ducking under the crime scene tape, he made his way to the small convenience store, Jim following close behind. They paused in the doorway.

"How many people do you think have been in here since our suspects?"

Jim looked around scanning the crowd before answering. "No paramedics. Local cop found the victim and called for back up. They both went in and found him dead."

"We need to wait for the coroner." Gil said, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"I know. I just talked to…" Jim trailed off, watching Gil turn and walk away. Staying a few steps behind, he followed Gil, trying to figure out what was drawing his attention.

Gil kept walking. His mind focused on one thing, the mane of red hair in front of him. "Catherine…" The name came out in a whisper, stopping him mid-stride. He turned in a circle, trying to figure out who called her name.

"Gil? You alright?" Jim paused, the haunted look on Gil's face almost scaring him. "Do you need to take a little break? Maybe go sit in the car for a bit? Get some coffee?"

He shook his head. His mind still trying to figure out what had just happened. "Tell me you just saw her?"

"Saw who? Gil, what are you talking about?"

His eyes flittered back and forth, quickly taking in the scene behind him allowing his mind to process what had just occurred. "Um… never mind." He turned back around once more, still searching the crowd before stopping at Jim's face. "Guess I'm just not used to the crowd." He offered lamely, before heading into the store.

Jim watched Gil walk into the store, soon following. Opening the door, he let his eyes take in the scene. Gil was looking over the body, trying to take in as much information as he could before the coroner removed the body. Being careful not to destroy any evidence, he crossed the store to join Gil behind the counter.

"Cash register is still closed. Breath deep. The alcohol is almost strong enough to cover the smell of the body."

"Kids?"

"That's my guess. Probably broke a few bottles as they were grabbing the liquor. There's a couple of rows of cigarette cartons missing as well. Every other brand is full, so I doubt they had a run on Camels."

Brass looked up, taking in the empty rows. "Too much for one person to carry. I'm willing to bet there's beer missing too. Kids generally head for that before the hard stuff. How many do you think were looking for?"

"Three or four. Each going for a different item in the store. Probably missing some snack foods too. This definitely looks like a smash and grab to me. Maybe we'll get lucky and one of these kids will have a record… or a big mouth."

Brass opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He watched Gil for a few minutes before attempting to speak again. "You going to be okay in here by yourself? I'm gonna go talk to the detective and see if he's heard anything."

Gil nodded and turned back to his work. Hearing the door close, he sighed, letting the melancholy feeling overwhelm him.

"I'm used to being by myself."

XOXOXO

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Summary: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: As usual, many thanks go to Marianne, who is just an excellent beta and great person all around. This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas.

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 12

XOXOXO

Catherine darted across the living room, looking for the notebook and text for this morning's class.

"Cath…stay here with me."

She nervously rubbed her hand across her face before turning around. "I can't. I've missed too many classes as it is. I only have six more weeks until I graduate. Then…"

"Then you'll start looking for a real job and we'll be poor again. What's wrong with you stripping?"

"Eddie, we've had this argument over and over. I am not going to be a dancer for the rest of my life. I want more then that. I want a family some day. A child. What kind of an influence would I…? No! We are not starting this again. I've got to go. I'll be back after our study group." She picked up the two items she had been looking for and headed for the door. "Go back to bed. I'll be home later."

Catherine shut the door behind her, shaking slightly as she leaned back against the house. Taking a breath, she dug the car keys out of her pocket as she began walking towards the car. She tossed the book and notebook onto the passenger seat and slid into the car, making the familiar way to the college without thinking.

XOXOXO

"I have to go."

"You can't leave in the middle of a case."

"Brass, I told you. I have plans this morning. Unbreakable plans."

He looked up from the paperwork, taking in Gil's features. Anxiousness was apparent on his face. "What was it you were doing again?"

"Just helping out a friend. I told you that."

"But that's all you told me. Can't you give me just a few more details?"

"Brass…"

The supervisor held up his hand, indicating Gil to stop. "I take it you didn't leave anything at a critical point?" At Gil's head shake he continued. "I'll see you tonight then. Have a good time." He watched Gil glance at his watch before turning and running out of the lab. He didn't know what Gil had to do, but he was sure he was going to be late.

XOXOXO

"Catherine! Hey, Catherine! Wait up!"

She turned at the sound of her name and saw Brenda, the girl who sat next to her in her chemistry lecture. Stopping in the hall, she waited for Brenda. "What's up?"

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Dr. Martin isn't here today."

"No class then? I could have stayed home in bed…"

"We still have class. Someone else is coming in. I heard he is really cute."

Catherine nodded, barely paying attention to Brenda as they continued down the hall. She opened the door to the class room letting Brenda enter first. Glancing towards the front of the room and finding it vacant, she found her seat and sat, opening the book to the current chapter.

XOXOXO

Gil looked down at the piece of paper. "361." He shifted his focus to the room number. 361. He fiddled with his tie and jacket before taking a breath and walking towards the door. Another check of his wardrobe and he opened the door, heading straight for the front of the room. He placed the pile of books and papers on the desk and turned to face the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Don't quite know my way around." He looked up and froze.

XOXOXO

"I'm sorry…"

Catherine's thoughts were immediately frozen as soon as she heard the voice. She looked up, watching as he addressed the room. He stopped speaking and she immediately knew he had spotted her. "He looks so good." She whispered. She blinked rapidly, trying not to let her emotions overcome her. She hadn't seen him in almost a year. She wasn't sure she ever would again.

XOXOXO

He heard a slight snickering in the background, and he forced himself to look away from Catherine. "Um, sorry. Dr. Martin had a little family emergency today, but he'll be back for the next class. So today we are going to stray from the syllabus just a little. I'm Gil Grissom and I work with the Las Vegas crime lab. Dr Martin wanted me to give a pop quiz today." He paused, waiting for the inevitable moans. "I didn't think it was a good idea either. So the two of us talked and decided to give you a choice. Pop quiz or a little lecture in my specialty. It's up to you."

There was barely a pause before the class was asking for the lecture. Gil was sure the class was just picking the lesser of the two evils, but he would take what he could get. He turned and grabbed the stack of papers off the desk, handing them to the first row to distribute to the rest of the class.

"I was hoping you would be interested in the lecture. Anything is better then a quiz, right?" Gil took a risk and glanced at Catherine. She was passing the packet behind her and he quickly diverted his gaze before she could notice. "As I said, I work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. What we do is gather evidence from various crime scenes …"

XOXOXO

Catherine tried to focus on the lecture but her mind wandered from the words he was saying to the sound of his voice. Even as he talked about maggots, she couldn't help but be captivated by the sound of his voice.

"Catherine."

She turned and looked at the person sitting next to her. "What Brenda?" She whispered, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Those rumors were true."

"What rumors?"

"He is cute."

Catherine just shook her head, turning her attention back to Gil.

XOXOXO

Catherine walked out of the room, Brenda rushing along side her.

"I think he likes you."

"What are you talking about?" Catherine slowed down, turning to look at Brenda.

"Dr. Grissom. He kept staring at you."

"No he wasn't…"

"And then he would forget what he was saying. And I saw you watching him too."

"I was not." She denied vehemently. "I was paying attention to the…"

"Catherine?"

They both stopped, turning around to see Gil standing before them.

"Could I see you for a minute?"

Brenda didn't give Catherine a chance to answer. "I'll just catch up to you later, Cath." She pushed her in Gil's direction before turning and leaving the two of them alone.

"Umm… do you have a class? You don't have to…"

"It's alright. My next class isn't for a couple hours. Do you mind if we go somewhere else? I don't really want to be the gossip of the school."

Gil nodded in agreement. "Let me just get my things."

Catherine followed Gil back into lecture hall and shut the door behind them. "How are you?"

Gil turned and looked at her, leaning against the door. He sat on the edge of the desk and watched her for a minute before answering. "I'm alright. How are you?"

"Fine."

"I didn't really want to do this here."

"Do what here? Gil… I just… what is this? It's been a year."

Gil sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's been a long year. I've missed you."

Catherine looked down, kicking her feet back and forth across the floor. "So have I."

"You look good. Have you…"

"Can we stop with the niceties, please? I know this isn't what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Do you still talk to Jim?"

"What?"

"He stopped talking about you."

Catherine looked up, bringing her full attention to him. "He talked about me?"

"All the time. Always pushing me, trying to get me to call you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I did."

"But you hung up."

"I knew you were…"

"You didn't know anything. You assumed. And I can guess what you assumed. I was just stringing you along, killing time until Eddie showed up."

"And he did."

"I didn't invite him. He just showed up."

"Can we talk somewhere else? Somewhere a bit more private?"

Catherine nodded. Now that Gil had finally broken his silence, she was sure he was going to have a lot to say.

"There's a coffee shop over on…"

"Why don't I drive you?" Gil interrupted, standing with his papers and walking across the room before Catherine could protest. He gently grasped her hand and pulled her away from the door. Keeping a hold on her hand, he opened the door and led her to the parking lot.

XOXOXO

"Take a right here." Catherine directed.

Gil turned where she had indicated and pulled into a parking space. "Do you want to go in? We could just stay out here. It's a little more private."

Catherine turned in the seat, taking in Gil's features. "I suppose privacy wouldn't be a bad thing."

"What happened that night? After Eddie showed up?"

"I'm sure Jim told you…"

"I want to hear it from you."

"Gil…"

"It can't be anything worse then what I've been imagining."

"Then why did you hang up? Why didn't you check on me? Make sure I was all right?"

"Honestly, I didn't even think that anything could be wrong until Jim mentioned something. And then I just couldn't believe my own stupidity. As soon as Jim left, I knew he was going to see you. I knew he'd be there for you."

"I didn't want him. I was waiting for you."

Gil reached for her hand, grasping it in his own. He looked down as his fingers came into contact with a foreign object. "What's this?"

"You know perfectly well what it is."

"Who?"

"Eddie."

"But… I thought."

"What? Did you think I would wait around for you for the rest of my life? It's been a year, Gil."

"But Eddie? He hit you!"

"Can we not talk about my marriage? I know that isn't what you wanted to talk to me about."

Gil opened his hands letting hers' fall from his hold. The feel of the ring caused a burning pain straight through his heart. "What happened to us?"

"You gave up on us."

"No I didn't."

"Then what do you call it? You never let me explain. When you finally did call me you hung up. Then I don't hear from you or see you for a year."

"You didn't try to see me either."

"Gil! I called you every day for a month. You never picked up, never returned my calls. What was I supposed to think?"

He remained silent, shifting forward in his seat.

"Say something." Catherine whispered.

"What do you want me to say? You're right. I should have called. I should have said something. I wish I could take it back, but I can't."

"I can't either. I'm married, Gil. Still."

"Are you in love with him? Are you happy?"

"I'm married, Gil. That's what matters. I can't… the two of us… it's too late."

"Friends?"

"I thought you couldn't be friends with me?"

Gil leaned back, crossing his arms and stared at the ceiling. "I'd rather be friends with you than have nothing at all. This last year has taught me that."

She turned at watched him, his gaze still focused on the ceiling. "Look at me, Gil."

He let his head drop to the side, shifting his gaze over to Catherine.

"It's going to be hard. You know that, right? I'd still like to give it a try. But things are different now."

"Eddie."

"Yeah. And… well, I have a new job."

"You finally stopped working at that strip club? I know waitresses there had to have paid pretty well, but…"

"I still work there."

"I thought you said you got a new…" Gil stopped, finally understanding what she was saying. "Bartender?"

Catherine shook her head. "It's only for a few more months. School is almost finished, then I can get a real job."

"Have you ever thought about the lab?"

"What?"

"You'd have the qualifications. I'm sure Jim could arrange for an interview for you."

"But…"

"You'd be a tech. I'm sure you could advance pretty far though. Just keep it in mind."

"How would you feel about that?"

Gil remained quiet for a minute.

"That's what I thought."

"No, Cath. I was just thinking. It would be great. Honest."

"People who are truly honest don't have to say they are honest."

"It would be great." Gil quickly confirmed. "I'll just have to remind myself that I'm not allowed to love you anymore."

"Gil…"

"I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"Your timing stinks." Catherine supplied for him. "Maybe you should just take me back."

"Can I call you?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Eddie…"

"He wouldn't like the idea."

"No. Is your number still the same?"

Gil nodded. "Catherine, if our friendship is going to be something that interferes with your marriage, if it's going to be something that causes you pain, then I don't…"

"It won't. I promise I won't let it interfere."

"How much longer do we have?"

Catherine glanced down at her watch, sighing. "Maybe half an hour."

"Do you want to go in and get a sandwich or something?"

"I'm not really hungry. Do you?"

"I'm fine."

"You think we're ever going to get past this awkwardness?"

Gil watched her momentarily before answering. "I have no doubt. We will. It's just going to take us a little time. Time to learn where our new boundaries are."

"Good." Catherine took a minute to look back at Gil before continuing. "I've missed you. Did I tell you that earlier?"

"You may have said something like that. I may have been a bit too distracted by you to notice though."

"Brenda sure noticed that."

"Who?"

"The girl I was talking to in the hallway. She was busy telling me how you were staring at me."

"She said that?" His face immediately became flush. "I didn't think… well I was hoping that no one would notice. I didn't have any idea that you were in that class."

"I didn't know you were going to be teaching it. I was distracted by you too."

"Catherine, we shouldn't."

"I know. I'll drive you back."

"Okay."

The two remained silent on the short drive back to the campus. Catherine turned to Gil as he pulled the car to a stop outside her building. "I'll call you. I promise."

XOXOXO


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Summary: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: As usual, many thanks go to Marianne, who is just an excellent beta and great person all around. This story is, well it's a bit Alternate Universe. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game...as of now it's just general ideas.

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 13

XOXOXO

"Gil, come on. We've got to go."

Gil looked up from his current experiment with a question in his eyes. "What?"

"Just grab your kit. I'll explain on the way."

Gil glared at the man in the doorway but started cleaning up his experiment anyway. Minutes later, he was in the locker room grabbing his coat and turning to meet his partner at the car.

"What took you so long?"

Gil couldn't keep the glare off his face as he climbed into the vehicle. "I was a little busy in there, in case you didn't notice. Where are we going?"

"We have a case. Stabbing."

Gil waited for him to continue. "And?"

"And what?"

"Details, Ecklie. Haven't you learned that the key to solving the case is in the details?"

Ecklie remained silent, his eyes focused on the road ahead.

Gil watched him for a moment before sighing, crossing his arms and leaning back in the seat, knowing he wasn't going to get any information about the case until they got to the scene.

XOXOXO

Ecklie pulled to a stop and got out of the car, only stopping when he noticed that Gil wasn't following him. Turning back to the car, he waited and then walked to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened the door. "What's your problem now?"

"What are we doing here?"

"The case, Gil. Stabbing. Remember?"

"But…"

"We aren't here for pleasure. See the police cars? Crime scene is in the back." Ecklie turned and walked away.

Gil waited until Ecklie had moved around the building before letting the emotion show on his face. Exiting the car, he immediately walked to the main door, ignoring the looks on the officer's faces as he strode through the front door. His eyes searched the crowd hoping to catch site of her. His panic rose as he realized she wasn't in the room. He let his mind search back to their earlier conversation. The last thing she had told him was that she had to work. He quickly found the entrance to the dressing rooms and started walking through when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't go back there."

Gil turned to the large man before him and held up his badge. "I need…"

"Sorry officer. Just trying to do my job, we've had a lot of these perverts trying to get back with the girls since we've had to lock them in here."

Gil nodded and continued making his way down the hall. He quickly found the dressing room and stopped outside, his sense of decency preventing him from rushing in. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Not getting an answer, he knocked again and called out. "Everyone decent in there?"

The door opened and Catherine flew into his arms, pressing herself against him.

"Gil…"

"Thank God." He muttered, his arms pulling her closer to him. "When I didn't see you out there…"

"It was awful. I just…"

"What happened?"

"Stephanie…"

Gil was about to reply when Ecklie's voice came from behind.

"Grissom! What the hell are you doing back here?" He stopped when he noticed Catherine in his arms. "You just couldn't resist, could you?

"Ecklie… could you just…"

"Leave? I don't think so. You are supposed to be out back helping me process this evidence, not in here cavorting with a hooker!"

"Get out of here now!"

"Ecklie…"

The group turned to the sound of the new voice joining the group.

"Go out back and continue processing the scene." Jim continued, watching as Ecklie reluctantly, but silently, returned to the crime scene. "I got here as fast as I could." He watched the two of them for a minute before continuing. "Cath… are you alright?"

Catherine nodded. "I wasn't hurt."

"Do you want to tell us what happened?"

Gil looked down at Catherine and then turned his attention to Jim. "I don't know if I…"

"I'll call in Waters to work the case with Ecklie."

"What do you mean?" Catherine questioned.

"I can't work this case, Cath."

"I want you on it."

"I don't, Catherine. He's too close to the case." Brass intervened for Gil.

"But…"

"I can still be there Cath. In the questioning. It will be better this way. Trust me."

XOXOXO

Catherine opened the door to one of the private rooms, hoping it hadn't been used lately. Seeing relative cleanliness, she fully opened the door and waved the two men inside.

"Sorry for the poor lighting, but this is one of the few places where we can actually get some privacy in this place."

"It's fine, Catherine." Jim said before gingerly sitting down on the edge of the bench in the middle of the room."

"You might not want to…"

Jim looked down then quickly jumped up. "I didn't think about… well that."

"Sorry. These rooms don't get cleaned very often."

Gil grasped her hand, offering his assurance. "It's alright. We can stand."

"Do you want to start at the beginning?"

Catherine tightened her hold on Gil's hand and turned to Brass. "The night started as normal. I, um, finished my set and went to the locker room to look for Steph. She wasn't in there so I went out back; she usually slips out there to get some fresh air. I walked out the door and called for her, but I didn't get an answer. I walked a little farther from the door and that's when I found her. She was just…"

"That's alright, Cath. You don't have to say anything else."

Jim glared at Gil and then turned to Catherine. "I know this is hard. But the more details you can give us the more likely we are to be able to catch whoever did this."

Catherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was dark. That back lot isn't lit very well, so it was hard to see much. I don't remember seeing any movement."

"Start before that. Why did you want to find Stephanie?"

"Just to talk. We always talk between our sets. Let each other know which side of the stage… well…" Catherine faltered not sure how much of her current occupation Gil wanted to know.

"Gil? Why don't you go back to the lab?"

"Jim. I don't…"

"Go back to the lab. Waters will be here soon. We will be fine until he gets here."

Gil reluctantly released Catherine from his hold. "I'll call you later."

Jim watched Gil leave the room and shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that."

"Then why did you?"

"You were hesitating. What is it that you didn't want Gil to know?"

"Any of this. I mean, look at me." Catherine looked down, embarrassment coloring her face when she realized that although she was wearing more then what she would have on when she went on stage, her outfit was still pretty inappropriate for most public places.

"Here."

Catherine looked up to see Jim shrugging off his jacket, holding it out for her to slide into. Catherine walked towards him, turning so he could help her into the jacket. She turned back around to face him, the jacket easily wrapping around her slim form. She pushed the sleeves up, uncovering her hands and held the coat around her. "Thanks."

"What didn't you want Gil to hear?"

"I was looking for Steph. Who ever goes on first always lets the other know who the big tippers are and who to stay away from. Normally she's waiting in the dressing room for me, but she wasn't there. So I freshened up a bit, slid this on and went out front to look for her."

"Wait a minute. I thought you said you went out the back."

"Jimmy was out front. So I thought maybe she was talking to him. He told me he hadn't seen her tonight so I went out back."

"Jimmy? Who's Jimmy?"

"Jimmy Tadero. He's on the force. Been helping me study from time to time. Steph talks to him a lot when he's here, but not tonight I guess."

"Is there anything else you remember?"

"Not really."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"I'm done?"

"At least for now. If we have anymore questions I know how to reach you."

Catherine nodded and began sliding the jacket off.

"You can keep it on."

"Are you sure? It isn't going to look good… coming out of this room…"

"Do I strike you as the type that cares what others think? It's fine. I'll walk you the dressing room and wait for you to get whatever you need."

"Has anyone ever told you what a great guy you are?"

"I…"

"Well you are." Catherine leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, for everything." She walked to the door and opened it, Jim following close behind. Once she was at the dressing room, she looked over her shoulder. "I'll be out in just a minute."

Jim leaned against the opposite wall and waited. True to her word, Catherine was back in a couple of minutes. The sweat shirt she was now wearing almost covered the shorts she had slipped on.

"You ready?"

Catherine nodded and followed him out of the building. They were almost to Jim's car when a movement behind them caught Jim's attention. He turned quickly, drawing his gun with one hand as the other moved Catherine behind his body.

"Don't shoot! It's just me."

"Gil! I thought I told you to go back to the lab."

Gil nodded and walked up to them, his eyes seeking out Catherine. "You did. But I couldn't leave. Where are you going?"

"I was just going to drive her…do you want to give her a ride home?"

"Do you mind?" Gil asked, hoping for an answer from both.

"I wouldn't have asked if I minded." Jim said. "Catherine?"

"I'm fine with it."

Jim stood still, watching as Gil reached for Catherine's hand and led her away.

XOXOXO

Gil climbed into the car and reached for Catherine's hand, not willing to let her go just yet. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Not here. Can we just go, please?"

Gil reached around the steering wheel with his left hand and started the car, shifting to gear and leaving the parking lot. After driving aimlessly for about thirty minutes, he glanced over at Catherine. Her focus was still fixed on the scenery flashing past them. Looking around him and not seeing anything familiar, he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted sheepishly. "But no one knows we're here. We wont be interrupted. Do you want to talk?"

"Why?"

"Why should we talk or…?"

"Why did it happen? Don't answer. I know you don't have an answer. I guess I'm still in shock. I just don't understand."

"Ecklie will find the answers for you."

"I want you on the case, Gil. I trust you."

Gil turned in his seat and faced her, bringing his hand to her face and turning her attention to him. "I know you do. But Jim is right. I'm too close to the case. It would get tossed in a minute."

She shifted in the seat, turning away from the window and settling her feet on the seat while wrapping her arms around her bare legs. "She was my best friend, Gil. That first night, when I started at the club, she was there for me. She's the person that got me through it. Gil…"

"Shh…" He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I wish there was something I could say to make things better."

"You're here for me. That's what I need right now." She relaxed in his arms, awkwardly trying to get closer in the confines of the front seat. "I know this sounds wrong, but can we move to the back seat, or just go somewhere else. It's too…"

"Uncomfortable? I know. Why don't we just slide in back?"

Catherine crawled over the front seat, while Gil opened the door and walked to the back. They quickly settled themselves against each other.

"What are you thinking?" Catherine asked, breaking the easy silence that had enveloped them.

"Nothing really. Just feeling."

"What are you feeling?"

"Relief. I was so scared when Ecklie stopped in front of the building. I couldn't think about the case. All I could focus on was finding you and making sure you were alright." Gil let his confession overtake the silence as he pulled her closer to him. "Just to have you here, with me now. I've missed this. The two of us being together."

"Gil…"

"I know, I know. But I can't change my feelings."

"If things were different."

"But they aren't. As much as I wish you were single, you aren't. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be here for you Cath. Friends, remember?"

Catherine nodded. "I remember."

"Are you going back?"

"Going back where?"

"To work? I don't want…"

"I don't either. At least not now. But…"

"Take the time off, Catherine. Use it to study for your finals. You need to get away from there for a little while."

"I'll think about it. Talk it over with, Eddie."

"You need to do what's best for you."

Catherine didn't answer; she simply nodded and snuggled closer to Gil. "I needed this. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I feel like I should. I haven't called you the last couple weeks. Things have been a bit busy."

"School?" He felt her nod. "How's it going?"

"Good. Only a few more weeks left until I graduate."

"Have you started looking for work yet?"

"I talked to Jim. There's a lab tech position open. I'm hoping it isn't filled before I graduate."

"I'll talk to…"

"Don't. Please. I appreciate the thought, but I'd really like to get the job on my own."

"I understand. I wont say a word, I promise."

Catherine smiled, shifting slightly in the seat.

"Are you uncomfortable? We can…"

"I'm fine." She pulled back and studied him. "I've missed this, too. Just having someone here for me, someone to hold me."

"Cath…"

"I know. I shouldn't be starting this conversation either. It's just… I like this. Talking to you. Knowing you are listening to me, not just placating me until you can get me in bed. Eddie never…." Catherine stopped mid-sentence and sat up. "Oh, no. What time is it?"

Gil looked down at his watch before answering. "Little after midnight. Why?"

"Shit! I was supposed to meet Eddie at eleven. Some band he is allegedly managing actually got a show and I promised him I'd be there."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"I should probably…"

Gil nodded, releasing his hold on her. "Do you want me to take you to the club? Or can I take you home?"

"Home. I really don't feel like…"

"I understand. Cath… if you need me. Just give me a call."

XOXOXO


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Love Don't Lie

Author: Angie

Summary: What happened in their past?

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: Many thanks to Marianne for being the most excellent beta that she is.. Gil and Cath are still Gil and Cath, but this takes place in the past. A sort of... what if?

Rating: R (sorry... need to up the rating a little)

Spoilers: Anything in the series is fair game.

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

Chapter 14

XOXOXO

Catherine rolled over, blinking back the blinding light. "What?"

"Where were you Catherine? It doesn't look good when my own wife doesn't show up. You made me look…"

"Eddie!" She interrupted slowly sitting up in the bed. "I'm sorry. But something happened down at the club."

"There was talk that one of you dancers were killed there. The cops didn't find me so I figured it wasn't you. So, what was so important that you didn't show up?"

"Stephanie was murdered, Eddie."

He faltered, fully taking in her appearance for the first time. "Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I already…" Catherine trailed off, not wanting to reveal her evening to her husband. "I just want to forget."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

"I'm really not in the mood to…"

"I didn't mean that. Just wait here, I'll be right back."

Catherine watched as Eddie left the room, returning minutes later with a glass in his hands.

"What is that?" She asked, peering cautiously at the liquid in the glass.

"Just drink up."

"But what…"

"Try it." He interrupted, raising the glass to her lips and tilting slightly when she opened her mouth.

She coughed, glaring at the smirk on Eddie's face. "What is that?"

"Drink. I promise you'll feel better."

"You promise?" Catherine asked, her eyebrows arching in question.

"Don't make things difficult. I'm trying to be nice here. Just drink it."

XOXOXO

"Ugh…" Catherine moaned, the morning light shining in her eyes. Pushing slightly, she moved Eddie enough to slide out from under him and slip out of the bed to the floor. She looked down at her naked body before looking at the glass on the bedside table. "What did you give me?" Moving to stand up, she quickly dropped back to the floor, the dizziness stopping her movement. Instead, she reached to the bed, pulling the bed covers. She felt resistance and glanced backwards, watching Eddie roll over, taking the covers with him. Fighting back the dizziness, she slowly rose and tumbled towards the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind her, she moved to the sink splashing cold water on her face before standing and looking in the mirror. "I definitely wont be going back to work now." Catherine mumbled as she took in the bruises on her face and the swollen lip.

She reached for a rubber band and pulled back her hair then slipped on the robe that was hanging on the back of the door. Opening the medicine cabinet, she grabbed the bottle of aspirin and left the small room, heading for the kitchen. Two pills and a glass of water later, she found herself curled up on the couch waiting for her husband to awaken.

XOXOXO

"Catherine! Where are you?"

She looked to the hallway, watching as Eddie came stumbling towards her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"What did you give me?" She glared at him as she waited for an answer.

"You don't remember? I told you it would help you forget."

"What did you give me?" She asked again.

"It's no big deal. Just a little pill I got…"

"You drugged me?"

"I didn't…"

"You son of a bitch! You drugged me."

"I was only trying to make you feel better, Cath. And you did. You were totally into last night."

"If I was into it then why do I have bruises all over me? Why am I the one with a swollen lip?"

Eddie walked to her and sat on the couch stroking her arm. "You were begging for more. Kept asking me to help you forget. All I did was help you out. Want to try something else? One of the guys in the band last night gave me something, I guarantee it will make you feel good."

"I don't want anything."

Eddie stood and walked to the bedroom. "You're going to love this. It's a total rush."

XOXOXO

Eddie returned to the room to find Catherine just where he left her, cowering on the couch. "Just a little bit, Cat."

"Stay away from me, Eddie. I don't want anything else."

"You'll like it, babe. You'll have a high like you've never had before."

"I don't want any." She said, watching him warily as he crossed the room keeping her eye on the small vial in his hand. "Get away from me with that stuff. You shouldn't even have it in here."

He walked closer to her, watching for any movements. Once within reach of the couch, he pounced towards her easily overtaking the little fight she had. "Trust me on this, Cat. I know you will like it."

"Get off me!"

He leaned on her more, his full body weight pinning her to the couch. "Stop squirming." He reached for her flailing arms and quickly tucked them under her body, flipping her onto her back before sitting back down, his knees on both sides of her while his weight rested on her mid-section. "That's better. Now stay still." He opened the vial and dipped his pinky into the container. "Just a small amount." He moved his finger to Catherine's nose and held it there, waiting.

"I'm not taking it. Get that stuff away from me Eddie."

"Yes you are. You'll thank me for this later." He moved his free hand over her mouth and waited, not disappointed to watch as she finally took a deep breath inhaling the powder in the process.

XOXOXO

To be continued…


End file.
